


Beso

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny helps Scott with his Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

"You need so much help," Danny said looking through several sheets of paper on Scott's desk.

"Obviously. That's why you're here." Scott replied, "I just can't fail Spanish."

He flipped through and skimmed more papers, "Well, actually, it looks like you just have to practice your grammar and pronunciation. Other than that, you're golden. Like, try this one."

Scott looked over the sentence Danny was pointing at, "Uh, _'mi perro ladra muy fuerte.'_ "

"Okay that was good but you have to remember to roll your r's. Try the next one."

" _'El burro es muy lento.'_ "

"Better. And try the next one," Danny said, not unfamiliar with the position of being a teacher.

" _'Mi coche necesita un cambio de aceite.'_ "

"That was good, really good, but it's more of a _ko_ pronunciation, not _kou_."

"Danny, this is stupid. And boring." Scott said and smirked.

"You won't get anywhere with a shitty attitude. But, we'll change it up. Try this one." Danny said, scribbling something down on Scott's notebook.

" _'Quiero darte un beso.'_ What does beso mean?"

"First, you don't pronounce the u in quiero." He bit his lip.

"Okay so what did I just say, then?" Scott asked and chuckled, hoping he didn't just get tricked into saying something rude about himself.

"You know how when someone just..." Danny rolled his chair closer to Scott, "gets really close and..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Scott's. He didn't move away but his eyes were wide, trying to process what was happening. They separated and Scott looked away.

"I don't think that was part of the lesson plan, was it?" He asked, awe-struck.

"No, shit, Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just... fuck." Danny said, completely embarrassed and now having to sit there and bask in the awkward situation he had just created.

He looked at Danny again, "No, it's okay. I mean, yeah it was unexpected but it wasn't terrible. I've had worse." He laughs, trying to break the tension.

"Should I go? I should go." Danny said and began grabbing his things.

"No, no! It's okay, really. Just... next time give me a warning."

He raised an eyebrow, "There's gonna be a next time?"

Scott licked his lips, "Yeah, I mean, eventually you could teach me to really, _really_ love Spanish."


End file.
